Jaggedstar
Jaggedstar is a large, battle-scarred black tom with five deep nicks in his left ear and dark blue eyes. Personality Jaggedstar is a stubborn and prideful cat, his confidence shown in his disposition. In his mind, the safety and comfort of his Clan come above all else- including friends and family. He is often rash, making decisions without proper thought or reflection, though never in the case of his warriors. He is logical and strategic, a true warrior on the battlefield, and though he is young, he is plenty capable of making wise choices when they are needed. He strives to be the best leader he can be, both on the field and off of it, and tries to be close with everyone in his Clan. He's open and friendly, willing to lend an ear to any who need it and hand advice to those who ask. Though his family does hold a special place in his heart, he never gives them special treatment. As much as they may mean to him, they are still a part of his Clan, and just as deserving of discipline and order as the others. History Jaggedstar was taken into the Clan as a kit, by his father who apparently just decided not to tell him that he was his father, for some reason. As a warrior, he killed the former leader of WaveClan - a tom who used to be named Shadowstar, but was going by the name Blood - and earned his leadership, as Blood had already killed his father, Shardstar. He became mates with Thunderheart and took in Eaglekit and Falconkit. Unfortunately, Falconkit was killed in a greencough epidemic and Eaglepaw was later killed by a rogue. Him and Thunderheart had a litter of kits, but he really only gave a shit about Thornkit and made his three other kits feel horrible, and the fights that he constantly started traumatized his son, Brightkit. When he was assumed dead, but brought back to life by some kind of magic bullshit that to be honest I don't really remember but was probably very unrealistic and I know had something to do with Shardstar, he came back to life, Thunderheart broke off their relationship and left the Clan, taking Shimmerkit and Brightkit with her. A few moons later, he became mates with Swiftheart - because he's an unfaithful bastard like that, apparently. He had two kits with her, Larkkit and Currentkit, and took in Kitekit when he and his apprentice/daughter, because that's reasonable I guess, Thornpaw found him during a training session. Then Phoenix (Phannie's Angel) took this poor fucker in, and his life got more reasonable. After a fire ravaged the forest in unclaimed territory, Thunder, Shimmer, Bright, and a tom called Fish fled to WaveClan territory. While Bright and Fish left once they had recovered, Thunder and Shimmer elected to stay, Thunderheart taking on her old name and Shimmermist earning her own warrior name. In conclusion, this guy's life has been way too dramatic, and could be described entirely as "Unfortunate".